Kaseki No Naruto
by altoshipper-lucky777
Summary: The Fossil center is hidden in the sewers of Konoha Naruto stumbles into it while running from the mob trying to kill him on his birthday. He finds that inside are all the things he needs to become Hokage and protect his precious people, he will even find something more important, though he won't realize it until much later. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: "I'm Back! Sorry for the long wait I had a lot of things to deal with happen to me in the last year and a half and I needed some time to come to terms with things, I'm not sure if I will continue writing my other stories but I have decided to write this one from start to finish no matter what although with school and work right now writing is slow going but i won't give up on this new story you readers have my word on that"**_

 _ **Signed Abel Z. Penner**_

 _ **Ps: now here is my new story**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Fossil Fighters**_

" **Bold and quotes = Kyuubi, Bijuu, Summons, Theropod, and Sauropod Speech"**

' _ **Bold, Italics, and half quotes = Bijuu, Summons, Theropod, and Sauropod Thoughts'**_

' _Italics and half quotes = Human, Dinaurian, and Small to Medium size Vivosaur Thoughts'_

"Quotes = Human, Dinaurian, and Small to Medium size Vivosaur Speech"

Kaseki No Naruto

 _ **Konoha sewers 9 years after the Kyuubi attack**_

The sewer system under Konoha is not somewhere one wants to go, yet go there someone did a young child only 9 years old with Bright blue eyes and Sun-kissed blonde hair. "*Pant pant pant* I finally lost them, I knew I shouldn't have gone out today, it's the same every year on my birthday. Why do they hate me so much? Either way that was way too close the mob almost caught me that time, last time they caught me I was in the hospital for a week just from the blood loss. Now, which way did I come from?" The blue eyed child stopped and looked around trying to discern the way from which he came, He could not, "Well time to start walking." so he picked a random direction in the sewers and started walking down the tunnels.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"Damn it", grumbled the blond as he walked down the seemingly endless tunnel. He had been walking for a long time and he still had not found the way out, he suddenly stopped as he came to an odd set of glass panel doors partially hidden behind a broken section of wall. His curiosity got the better of him ' _well since I don't know the way out and I know I haven't been through there I think i'll go in and check it out who knows maybe there is a map of the sewers in there and I can finally get out of here.'_ He thought. He pushed open the doors and walked into what looked like a lobby waiting room, ' _weird, what is this place?_ ' He looked around the room and saw that there were 3 doors, 2 on the far wall directly ahead of him and one on the other end of the room to his left. "Now which way?" he asked hoping for some divine angelic answer to become apparent.

" **Left"** Whispered a voice seemingly out of the air.

"Great," exclaimed the boy with an annoyed drawl. "Now I'm hearing malicious demonic voices in an empty room, meaning I'm going insane." The exasperated blonde child gave a long sigh "This nice tidy clusterfuck has just been upgraded from SNAFU to Fubar." He sighed once again. "Well unless any other creepy disembodied voices have a different suggestion? … Well I guess that means I'm going left, well left and insane." And with that he started walking over to the door. As he neared the door it opened without him touching it. ' _I hope that was automatic and not haunted._ ' he thought as he walked through the now open doorway into a long hallway leading to a cargo elevator, he pushed the button to call the elevator and the door opened he walked inside and looked at the buttons hoping to see one that would take him back to the village, sadly he had no such luck. "Well, I guess the only way to go now is down." and with that said he pushed the B1F button and the elevator doors closed and it lurched downward violently and he shouted in fright before it stabilized and began a slow and steady descent downward until it announced.

"You have now arrived at floor B1F, have a nice day." the doors opened and he walked out.

"Whoa! ...What the hell is this place!?" He looked around the strange room at the walls covered in flowing purple lines of light, and the crisscrossing yellow patterns on the floor leading over towards a tall metal case about 6 feet tall with a glass window covering the front of it and a big green button on the side. He walked over to the strange device following the yellow lines on the ground, as he got closer to it he could see that the glass window was covered in dust and grime, when he got there he wiped the grime covering the window off with his sleeve and peered into it. He could see a clearly female humanoid figure inside seemingly turned to stone. He backed up from the device and a sad look came across his face as he thought about the petrified girl inside. "No one deserves to be turned to stone, not being able to move or talk and even worse not being able to eat ramen." He looked at the machine again and once more noticed the large green button on the side panel. "Well the button isn't red so it probably won't blow anything up or do anything dangerous, it's even green like plants and trees, hopefully it will turn this thing on and wake her up. Well here goes nothing!" shouted the blonde as he walked up and pushed the button. As soon as he did so the machine lit up and the inside was filled with blinding white light and the glass began to crack, very quickly the thin lines began to spiderweb across the whole window and as the glow reached a crescendo the window shattered and the light quickly began to disperse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all for your helpful comments and reviews they are always helpful and i hope you keep reading and reviewing because I couldn't have written this chapter today without your input.**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Fossil Fighters**_

" **Bold and quotes = Kyuubi, Bijuu, Summons, Theropod, and Sauropod Speech"**

' _ **Bold, Italics, and half quotes = Bijuu, Summons, Theropod, and Sauropod Thoughts'**_

' _Italics and half quotes = Human, Dinaurian, and Small to Medium size Vivosaur Thoughts'_

"Quotes = Human, Dinaurian, and Small to Medium size Vivosaur Speech"

Kaseki No Naruto - Chapter 2

 **Strange room - Ruined building in the Konoha sewers**

 _CRASH_ the glass window on the strange device shattered and the brilliant light pouring out of the interior began to subside. Suddenly the machine made a series of beeping noises and stated "Stone sleep revival process successfully completed." The blonde child hearing this blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to clear the sunspots from the bright light of the machine.

"Yatta! I did it, she's awake!" Loudly exclaimed the blonde child with a huge fox-like grin on his face, as he jumped and pumped his fist into the air. He was about to walk over to the front of the machine when he noticed the broken glass scattered all over the floor of the room, the look on his face grew grim ' _I hope the glass shattering didn't hurt her'_ he thought as he carefully ran over to the front of the machine to check if the strange girl was alright. When he got there he was shocked at what he saw. There standing in front of the machine was a light blue skinned semi reptilian woman with crimson hair. She was dusting herself off and brushing off glass shards when she noticed him.

"Hello my name is Duna, who are you?" she asked looking at him with her head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. Sadly the blonde child's mind could take no more and he promptly passed out backwards. "Oh no! Are you alright? Can you hear me?... can you … me?" and the blonde child heard no more.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

"Oooohhh, my head" moaned the blonde child as he groggily sat up from the comfortable bed he was laying on. ' _Wait comfy bed? My bed is lumpy as fuck.'_ He Immediately sat straight up alert and ready to react to any threat that may present itself, he surveyed his surroundings, he was in a moderately sized bedroom with cream wallpaper and pale blue carpeting. ' _Okay so i'm in an unfamiliar bedroom on a comfy bed, what is the last thing I can remember before that ...I was in that weird room in the sewers and I found that weird machine and woke up that ...Girl? She asked my name and …!'_ "Goddamnit! I passed out. What am I, a dark haired stalker chick with confidence issues?" He then noticed a doorway on the far wall. ' _Well there is no use staying here and if she was going to kill me she would have done it while I was asleep and couldn't fight back'_ with that thought in mind he got up and walked out the door into a hallway. He followed the hallway down to a nice sitting room with 2 comfy couches and an armchair, which he noted was occupied by the strange girl from the machine ' _Duna I think she said her name was'_. She was sitting there with a book in her lap like she fell asleep reading it. The blonde couldn't help but think in the back of his mind she was rather cute when she slept, however he quickly removed these thoughts from his mind. "I should probably wake her up and let her know that I'm okay." The blonde muttered to himself as he walked over to her chair. He reached over and shook her shoulder gently. And the next thing he knew he was pinned to the floor by a rather vicious looking dragon-like lizard, he did the only sensible thing to do in this situation, he screamed Bloody murder. Suddenly the creatures pupils dilated and it blinked down at him. It seemed to blush and rather quickly got off of him, it backed up a few steps and transformed back into a rather brightly blushing Duna.

"Eh he he, sorry about that." she said while embarrassedly rubbing the back of her neck blushing the color of her hair. The blonde in front of her was seemingly stupefied at her transformation, then his eyes widened.

"Whoa that was the coolest thing i've ever seen. How did you do that? Can you teach me to do that?" Question-screamed the blonde at a rapid fire pace. Duna looked at him and blinked seemingly trying to process his extremely fast speech. Then she broke out laughing.

"Wow, You are really really hyper, ya know that? Are you related to Rosie or something?" she said in between laughter. After she got ahold of herself once more she spoke again "and to answer your questions I know it's cool, I can do it because I'm a dinaurian so I am naturally able to do so, and no I can't teach you, sorry." by the longing tone in her voice she truly regretted that she couldn't teach him. The blonde child looked down and made an aww sound. She seemed to come to a realization just then "You know you passed out before you could tell me your name before so are you going to faint again or can you tell me your name now?" she asked in a mildly teasing tone.

The short blonde child crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks pouting as he grumbled "I did not faint, fainting is for girls, I, Passed out." he grumbled some more while Duna giggled at his reaction to her teasing. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be Hokage someday, and then everyone will respect me! and ...then they won't hate me anymore." He shouted out finishing his statement in a small voice. She seemed perplexed at his declaration.

"What year is it and what is a hokage?" she asked curiously. Naruto then went on to explain what shinobi and the kages were as well as about jutsu and chakra. "So i've been asleep for that long. Thanks for waking me up Naruto." she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "I've decided naruto, i'm going to help you become hokage and teach you the way of the fossil fighter."

End of Chapter 2

 _ **AN: Special thanks to AnimeandGamelover and PrimordialGuardian for being the first to review my new story I hope you like this chapter just as much and keep reviewing I need the help.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to every one who keeps reviewing my story and all of my loyal readers your input is always super helpful. ps: Antex -The legendary Zoroark, if you thought the last chapter was adorable I think you'll like this one as well.**

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Fossil Fighters**_

" **Bold and quotes = Kyuubi, Bijuu, Summons, Theropod, and Sauropod Speech"**

' _ **Bold, Italics, and half quotes = Bijuu, Summons, Theropod, and Sauropod Thoughts'**_

' _Italics and half quotes = Human, Dinaurian, and Small to Medium size Vivosaur Thoughts'_

"Quotes = Human, Dinaurian, and Small to Medium size Vivosaur Speech"

Kaseki No Naruto - Chapter 3

 **Duna's living room in the fossil center**

"Fossil Fighter? Ne, what is a fossil fighter?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. Duna looked at him and seemed shocked.

She thought for a moment before starting "A fossil fighter is someone who goes out into the world looking for bones under the ground, bones of creatures like what I transformed into a moment ago. These are called vivosaurs then they bring them to buildings like this one and clean the dirt and rock off of them and machines like the one I was in will bring them back to life and store them in small medals like this one." She held up a small silver and green medal and tossed it into the air "Come on out Anomalo!" and the medal transformed into a small green creature with many legs and big cute eyes floating about a foot off of the floor. Naruto stood there with his mouth agape.

"What in the hell is that thing!" He shouted out loudly pointing at the tiny vivosaur as it heard him and scuttled/flew behind Duna's legs with tears in it's eyes.

Duna bent down and patted it on the head before picking it up like one would hold a dog. She looked at him with a glare holding it in front of her chest. "Naruto! You hurt his feelings, Apologise to him now!" She admonished with a sharp clipped tone. He looked at her incredulously like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Bu-But it's not my fault you called it out without warning me, I was surprised. Besides he's fine he's smirking at me right now from your arms." He stammered in his defense pointing at the smirking creature in her arms. Duna looked down at the smirking creature in her arms and almost instantaneously its smirk was replaced by a sad and adorable pout. She looked back up at him still glaring. "Stupid damn bugs with unfair puppy dog eyes advantages cheating." He muttered under his breath.

He looked back at Duna and saw her still glaring "Naruto You hurt his feelings apologise. _**Now**_!" She ordered with Creepy Lightning and the Shinigami appearing behind her. He could have sworn that he heard a small yipping yelp like a scared kitten in the back of his head. He Quickly realised that obeying respectfully was in his best interests whether he liked it or not. So he sighed.

He walked over to her and looked down at the still smirking creature in her arms. "Fine, You little devil. I'm sorry I scared you. I apologise." He stated sincerely. The smirking creature's smirk grew wider and it clapped its front legs together happily before knocking him flat on his ass painfully by blowing a large gust of wind at him. "Whoa, I change my mind this little guy is awesome." He got up and looked the creature in the eyes and asked excitedly "How did you do that little guy? Can you do more, 'cause that was awesome!" His eyes turned to brightly shining stars. Duna brought her hand up covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

Duna set it down and it raced over to Naruto and jumped up high into the air landing painfully on his head chittering happily as it danced on his hair pushing his face into the ground painfully. " _I knew these two would get along well after they got to know each other."_ she thought as she watched them play and wrestle around on the ground. "Well Naruto if you think he's so cool why don't you keep him." she asked/teased. She saw both of their eyes light up happily at that idea.

"R-R-Really, I can keep him." Hopefully asked the blonde with sparkling puppy dog eyes looking even more adorable with the cute prehistoric crustacean riding on his head like a really odd hat. Duna somehow managed to fight back the urge to glomp him and shout kawaii and took the silver and green medal out of her ...Pocket?.

Walking over to the amusing duo she handed him the medal and said "Of course, You said it's your birthday so consider this my present to you." The exuberant blonde stood remarkably still for a second before his newest passenger swatted him across the back of the head with one of its many legs.

Naruto jumped up punching one fist in the air "Yatta!" He ran over to Duna and threw his arms around her waist "Thank You Duna Chan. You're the only person besides Jiji, Teuchi Oji-san, and Ayame Nee-san to ever give me a birthday present." He said sadly. Duna slid her arms down around Naruto's back and returned the embrace.

Hugging the small and sad child tightly "Of course Naruto-kun. I only wish I could give you more." ' _And give you back the happiness that your village has taken from you.'_ she finished sadly in thought. They hugged each other tightly once more and broke apart.

Naruto feeling his passenger move around suddenly realised "Ano, um, Duna does this little guy have a name?" Naruto asked quizzically.

Duna looked at him and thought for a second before her eyes lit up mischievously "No he doesn't Naruto-kun, Though since he is your's now why don't you come up with one for him." she stated with a smile.

The blonde child scratched his whiskers with one hand as he looked up towards the ceiling in thought. "Hhhhmmm…" he kept thinking for a 10 minutes before his passenger broke out in chittering laughter at how long it was taking him to think of an idea. He grew a tick mark as he could feel it rolling around on its back laughing on his hair. "Hey! It's not my fault that coming up with names is hard." His annoyed statement was met with more chittering laughter. He was about to make another annoyed comment when his eyes lit up with a very mischievous light. "That's it, From this day forth your name shall be Chitter." The hysterical creature stopped laughing immediately and looked positively. Mortified at having such an un-masculine, girly name. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, as the crazy vivosaur poked its head… area over the edge of his hair and bent down until it was looking him in the eyes upside down, and it began chittering angrily at him. "Well if you didn't want a silly name you shouldn't have made fun of me and pranked me when we first met."

At this point Duna could no longer control herself and Burst out into hysterical laughter rolling on the floor holding her sides. Her tail thrashing around wildly, as she watched the silly blonde child argue with the bug like creature he wore as a hat, laughing at the pair's antics.

End of Chapter 3

 **An: as always a special thanks goes out to my wonderful reviewers Antex -The Legendary Zoroark, PrimordialGuardian, MichaelTheFox, and animeandgamerlover2. thanks for the reviews guys and your suggestions will always be taken into account so always review if you think I can do something better.**

 **Signed Abel Z. Penner**


End file.
